


Chaos Of A Love Potion

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Rachel isn't over her now ex boyfriend Finn who had gotten back together with Quinn and this just won't do. Kurt talks her into going to an antique shop where she gets her fortune read as well as a real love potion. Rachel tries to slip it into Finn's drink but the wrong people get in way and now has to deal with two-thirds of the Unholy Trinity chasing after her. Will Rachel do?





	1. Chapter 1

_It’s just isn’t fair. I don’t understand how Finn could break up with me without prior warning than get back together with his ex-girlfriend the Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray three days later. How could he do that to me? Did he feel anything for me while we was dating? I know that we had something special and Finn couldn’t just throw it away like it meant nothing. What does she have that I don’t?_ I know that Quinn is popular and the Head Bitch In Charge but I’m Rachel Berry, Captain of the Glee Club and Future Broadway Star. The cheerleader isn’t helping by smirking smugly at me as they walk hand-in-hand down the hallways of McKinley like she owns the place, rubbing her relationship in my face every chance that she gets but it‘s uncalled for.

I had to deal with the blonde Cheerio and the quarterback kissing and being all lovey-dovey with each other all day in school and watch him serenade her in Glee, making me want to cry but I refuse to in front of others. For once in my life, I was Glee over and I didn’t have to deal with the couple at all as I grab my backpack to head home for the day but I was stopped by someone linking their arm with mine. I looked to see that it’s Kurt, giving a sympathetic look and I hated that he’s looking at me like that because the last thing that I need right now is his sympathy and pity.

“Before you say anything, just hear me out”

“Fine. What is it, Kurt?” I sighed.

“I know what you’re doing through because I been there and I get it. Believe me I do and that’s why we’re hanging out today. There’s this retro antique shop downtown that I want to check out and I don’t want to go by myself” Kurt said smiling.

“I don’t know, Kurt” I said shaking my head.

“Oh come on Rachel, it could be fun and I’ll even buy some vegan frozen yogurt for your troubles” Kurt said walking out of the entrance of the school.

“Do I have a choice in the matter?” Kurt shakes his head. “Fine, I will go since I know a decent frozen yogurt place that has vegan options as well as normal frozen yogurt”

“Excellent” Kurt said practically dragging me down the stair.

I just hope that I won’t regret this later. There isn’t a lot of popular stores and shops in downtown Lima, Ohio but there are some that are decent and selling some of the name brand clothing as Kurt looks through the racks of clothes. He has an impeccable sense of style and often critics me on my clothes because I like wearing argyle and animal sweater but it’s not like I can wear normal clothing to school, only for them to get ruined by the corn syrup of a slushy facial that I receive on a daily basis. We come to the shop that the fashionista to the shop that he wanted to check out and to be honest, it is rather small and kind of a hole in the hole but whatever.

We walked inside the shop to see the dark red velvet walls with several black/white pictures on them, racks of clothes, a changing area off to the side of the store, and antiques and knickknacks all the shelves. I don’t know how Kurt heard about this place but I guess that it can’t be all that bad as I look through the clothes to see that they have a gypsy feel to them and some of them actually look quite fashionable if put together the right way. I looked to see that there’s a young woman maybe three or four years older than me with long raven hair under a grey bandanna, dressed like those fortunate tellers at cardinals that read your palms and tarot cards with the most piercing grey eyes that I have ever seen. “Hi, my name’s Keisha” Keisha said smiling warmly.

“Hello Keisha, I’m Rachel and this is my friend Kurt. We’re just looking around” I said returning the smile.“Do you owns this place?”

“Nice to meet you guys and no, I don’t. this is my grandmother’s shop, she used to be a fortunate teller and a potion maker back in the day. She’s out right now but I could tell your fortunate if you want” Keisha offers.

“Ooo that sounds like fun” Kurt said putting his hands on his hips.

“I don’t know” I said feeling a little skeptical.

“Oh come on Rachel, what’s the harm in it?” Kurt asked nudging me with his shoulder.

“Fine but you’re paying for this” I said crossing my arms.

“Okay, who’s first?” Keisha asked clapping her hands together.

“She is” Kurt said pushing me forward.

I glare at Kurt as I follow Keisha into the back where a small table with a chair on either side of it with a crystal ball in the middle and shelves of different colored potions or what are supposed to be potions. The older girl sits in one chair as I sit in the other before lacing her fingers together, cracking them then shaking her hands as she hovers them over the crystal ball, looking intensely into it.

“I see that you have just gotten out of a relationship recently, am I correct?” Keisha asked curiously.

I nod.

“This person hopped into an relationship with another woman that you don’t like. Correct?”

I nod.

“This woman is the bane of your existence?”

I nod once again, uncomfortably because this is getting a little too accurate for my liking.

“Do you want to get back together with this person?” Keisha asked raising an eyebrow.

“I do but I doubt that he’s going to leave her even through she’s not right for him” I said dishearteningly.

“Well I think that I have a way for you to win back your lover but you have to deal with the consequences that will come with it” Keisha said softening her expression.

“I’ll do anything if we can be together” I said curious.

“Okay, hold on a second” Keisha said getting up.

Keisha walks along the shelves of various potion before stopping in front of one and reaching to grab a small vial of pink liquid, setting it in front of me.

“This is a love potion. Just put two drops of it in your lover’s drink and he’ll instantly fall in love with the first person that he sees but I have to warn you that this stuff is pretty strong so be careful. You’ll have three chances at this so make them count” Keisha explains.

“Does it actually work?” I asked unsure.

“Yeah, it’s how my grandmother got her hooks into my grandfather” Keisha said giggling. “Okay, thank you” I said smiling.

“That’ll be twenty bucks” Keisha said holding out her hand.

“Right, here you go” I said placing a twenty dollar bill into her hand.

“Nice doing business with you and good luck that lover of yours” Keisha said stuffing her twenty into her cleavage.

I don’t know if this potion will actually get Finn to fall in love with me but what’s the harm in seeing what happens. The worst that could happen is nothing coming out of it. I placed the potion into my purse before walking out of the back to Kurt waiting for his turn with the fortune teller and I waited for him for five minutes as he comes out with a smile on his face.

“How did it go?” I asked curious.

“There’s love in my future with someone that I least expect so we’ll see what happens. What about you?”

“Oh you know, she predicted me being on Broadway with tons of adoring fans but I didn’t need a fortune teller to tell met that” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Well, I owe you some frozen yogurt for coming with me” Kurt said linking his arm with mine.

“On second thought, I’m kind of tired so I’m just gonna head home” I said yawning.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked unsure.

“Yes, I am sure but I’m glad that I came and I’ll see you tomorrow for school” I said waving him off.

“Okay, later Rachel” Kurt said heading the opposite different direction.

I walked home to find that my Dads had decided on going away for the week to a doctors conference in Columbus and I sigh myself because this is the second time this months that they left me home but I’m used to it. I make myself a quick snack before heading up to my room to get started on my homework and preparing myself for tomorrow because I’m putting my plan into action with the help of the love potion. I turn in early to get plenty of rest and before I knew it, it was morning and I quickly get ready skipping my usual morning routine as I drive myself to school. I walk to my locker to gather my books for the first half of my class and close it, only to have a baby Cheerio throw a slushy in my face.

“Courtesy of the Head Cheerio” the Cheerio said walking away.

I wipe the ice chips from my face before opening my locker once again to get my slushy kit as I make my way to the bathroom to change. I hate that I have to deal with this all the time and I don’t know what I did to make anyone be so mean to me but I guess it is to be expected since I’m at the bottom of the social ladder but it’s not fair. I don’t deserve this and I will make Quinn pay for doing this to me. I’ll show her. She’ll get what’s coming to her. I wash my face as well as my hair before changing into a different outfit then walking out of the bathroom as the late bell rings and I rush to get to class on time but I was late by a few seconds, rewarded by a long winded lecture by the teachers. I looked around for a seat but the only one that was open was the middle seat in-between one Quinn Fabray and one Santana Lopez. Today just isn’t my day. I sigh to myself as I mentally prepared myself for the verbal abuse at the hands of the Cheerios before seating down with my head held high.

“Q, who said that ManHands could sit next to us? I know that I didn’t” Santana asked filing her nails.

“I didn’t either, San. I don’t want to get her tranny germs if she breaths on us” Quinn said giving me the side eye.

“I’m perfectly healthy thank you very much and I’m more than likely to catch something from the both of you if you breath on me so I appreciate it if you didn’t breath or talk to me for the rest of class” I said taking notes.

“Oh RuPaul grew a pair” Santana sneered.

“I think someone’s ego getting too big for their big head but it’ll match her enormous nose of hers” Quinn said glaring at me.

“My head is the average size for a girl my age but at least there’s something in-between my head than empty space” I said not looking up from my note-taking.

I don’t know why I’m still talking with the both of them, knowing that this is going to come back to haunt me later but I just couldn’t stop myself from firing back as one of them opens their mouths to say something but the teacher bring their attention back to the board. I can feel Quinn and Santana glaring at me but not saying anything and I nearly ran out of the classroom when the bell ring, avoiding the two Cheerios as much as possible. As the day progressed, I’m covering in array of slushys and had to change my clothes at least twice before lunch, forcing me to hide in the auditorium in fear of more retaliation from either Quinn or Santana.

Kurt text me to see where I was and if I was okay and I was touched that he was worried about me so I text him back saying that I was fine and wanted to practice alone in the auditorium. I practically spent all of lunch in the auditorium when the bell rings and it was back to avoiding certain death at the hands of the Cheerio but I managed to avoid them for the rest of the day. Unfortunately my plan was pushed back for another day and I was disappointed that I didn’t get to execute it as I walked to Lima Bean to grab some coffee on the way home but the storm clouds parted. I walked through the door of the coffee shop to see Finn standing in line with his hands in his pockets, waiting for his turn to order as I trained my face to stay neutral before walking over towards me, tapping him on the shoulder. The quarterback turns around to see me and flash a goofy smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

“Oh hey Rachel” Finn said smiling.

“Hello Finn, how are you?” I asked curious.

“I’m good. Do you want anything? My treat” Finn offers.

“That’s very kind of you but I will have to decline” I said shaking my head.

“Oh okay” Finn said turning to order two cups of coffee.

 _Does he really need that much coffee?_ Finn pays for the coffee before asking me to watch them so he could go the bathroom which I agreed to and I knew that this is my chance but I don’t know which is his since I never had to get coffee for the both when we were dating. _Which one do I chose? I guess that I just have to wing it and hope for the best._ I pulled the potion out of my purse, placing two drops in one of the coffee cup and placing the potion back into my purse before Finn came back but that’s when she walked through the front door as the quarterback waves her down. Quinn frowns when she sees me standing next to her boyfriend but she temporarily forgets about me when he kisses her on the cheek before handing her the cup that I put the potion. _Oh no, this is not good._

“What are you doing here, Berry?” Quinn asked taking a sip from her coffee.

“N-Nothing just talking to Finn” I said nervously.

“No worried babe, Rachel’s cool” Finn said wrapping his arm around Quinn’s shoulders.

Quinn snort as she takes another sip from her coffee but then her eyes darken for a moment as she brings a hand to her head like she has a headache and whimpers a little.

“Hey Quinn, are you okay?” Finn asked concerned.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine. I think that I’m just gonna go home” Quinn said walking away.

Finn asked if she wanted him to come with her but she waved him as she leaves the coffee shop and I quickly excused myself with the excuse of having a lot of homework because I’m freak out. Quinn drank the love potion that I put in her coffee thinking that it was Finn. Quinn Fabray drank my love potion coffee? This is bad. This is really bad. Wait, what am I worried about? Love potions don’t actually work and even if it did, she was looking at me when she drank it. I _’m fine. I’m in the clear._ My plan to woo Finn can still work but I have to be more careful with it. I went home, walking into the kitchen to grab a water bottle and poring two drops into it before shaking it a little as I decided to give it to Finn tomorrow and personally making sure that he drinks it. I can’t afford anymore screw-ups and I nearly jumped out of my skin when something starts vibrating in my pocket to find out that it’s just my phone, opening it to see that I received a text message from… Quinn? _Why is Quinn texting me? Quinn: Hey Me: H-Hello Quinn, not that I’m not happy to hear from you but why are texting me? How did you even get my number?_

**_Quinn: I got it from Finn. Is it weird that I wanted to talk to you? That I can’t stop thinking about you._ **

**_Um no, no it’s weird but uh Quinn. Are you feeling okay? Do you feel any different?_ **

**_Quinn: Not more than I usually do but when I laid down, you were on my mind the whole time._ **

**_May you eat something that you didn’t agree with you. Maybe you should take some medicine and get some rest._ **

**_Quinn: If I didn’t know any better, I would that you didn’t want talk to me. Don’t you like talking to me, Rachel?_ **

**_Of course I like talking with you Quinn but I think it’s in your best interest to get some rest. You might feel better._ **

**_Quinn: Fine, see you tomorrow love._ **

_Did she? Did Quinn just me call love? What the hell is going on? She must be really sick. I hope that she feels better tomorrow._ The next day I got up early because I knew that Finn has early morning football practice so I grabbed the water bottle before leaving the house and walked to school to the football team on the field. I quickly spotted the quarterback as I make my way towards him but was stopped the other person that I spent all of yesterday avoiding: Santana. She glares at me as I shrink away her as she takes the water bottle that I was carrying out of my hand and before I could stop her from the drinking the concoction, the Cheerio downs half of it then throws the rest in my face. “Talk to me like you did yesterday, I swear that it’ll be raining down slushy on your Treasure Trail ass” Santana said glaring at me.

“Santana!”

We both turned to see Quinn marching over towards us in a fast pace that she reached in 3 seconds flat with anger radiating off of her that I flinched involuntary of the HBIC as gets in-between the two, glaring Santana down.

“Back off, Santana” Quinn said glaring at her.

“What the hell, Quinn? Since when are defending ManHands?” Santana asked frowning.

“Don’t call her that and you will NOT lay hand on her or else” Quinn said threateningly.

“Or else what?“ Santana challenged.

“Or I’ll kick your ass to the bottom of the pyramid” Quinn replies.

“Whatever” Santana said rolling her eyes.

Santana turns on her heel as she marches off towards the other Cheerios as I let go of the breath that I didn’t know that I was holding as Quinn turns to face me. She looks at me sympathetically before taking me by the hand, leading me inside of the school to one of the bathroom as my heart drops to my stomach as I fear the worst because I have no idea what the Head Cheerio is going to do to me once inside. _There’s no one is going to expect her of killing in the bathroom and getting rid of my body. Oh God, she’s gonna kill me! I’m too young to die! I haven’t become a successful Broadway star! Someone save me!_ I closed my eyes so I wouldn’t see it whatever Quinn was going to do to kill me and I waited for felt like an eternity but nothing happened except for feeling something being patted against my cheek. I cracked open one eye to see the cheerleader patting my face gently with a napkin before opening both of my eyes as I look at her with confusion written all over my face.

“Q-Quinn?” I asked.

“Sorry about Santana, love. She can really be a bitch sometimes but she’s not as bad as she seems” Quinn said smiling.

“Why? Why are you helping me?” I asked confused. “I thought that you hated me”

“What? Hate you? I could never hate you” Quinn said sighing.

“Look, I know that I haven’t been the easiest person to be around but I can promise you that things are going to be different now. I’m different” “What do you mean?” I asked frowning slightly.

“Well you’ll just have to wait to find out” Quinn said winking at me.

Before I could ask what she meant by that, the bell rings as Quinn leans forward kissing me on the cheek as my cheeks turn a bright red. The HBIC giggles at my reaction before winking in my direction as she adds an extra sway to her hips as she leaves me alone in the bathroom with my thoughts. The love potion works and I’m in some much trouble…. _Shit, Santana drank the potion too and now two-thirds of the Unholy Trinity is in love with me. This is so not happening._

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

I was disappointed that I didn’t get to talk to Finn and the water bottle with the love potion was half in Santana’s system while the other half is drenching my clothes so I had dried them with paper towels from the restroom before walking to my first period. I don’t know when the potion will start taking effect so I’m fearful of what will happen once it does because well it is Santana and I am unsure how she’ll react to me since I’m the first person that she saw when she drank it. Quinn is acting weird since yesterday after she drank the coffee and I don’t know what she meant by things will be different now because that could mean anything. I walked through the door to find out that once again that the only seat that’s not preoccupied is the between the raven haired Cheerio and the blonde Cheerio as the both of them looked at me with unscrupulous looks.

_God, help me._

I swallowed around the lump that’s forming in my back as I hesitatingly seat down in-between the both of the cheerleader before risking a glance at the HBIC to my left to be on the receiving end of her looking at me through half-lidded eyes and a smirk. I feel my cheeks being set aflame before looking over towards my right to see the Latina looking at me with a mixture of confusion, something boarding along the lines of lust, and love. This potion is working faster than I thought. I have to go back to the antique shop for antidote of some sort. _Why did I think that this potion was going to be a good idea?! I just wanted my boyfriend back and now I have two of the most popular girls at McKinley pining after me._ _This isn’t what I wanted and I have to fix this soon._

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt something glazing up and own my leg to see that it’s white sneaker clad foot as my eyes runs up the rest of the body to see that the offending appendage belongs to one Quinn Fabray. I look at her to see her giving me a flirtatious wink causing me to nearly choke on my own saliva, making a few people stare at me with confused looks before they quickly turned around when the Head Cheerio flashes her infamous HBIC glare their way. I tried to focus on the lesson but it was becoming increasingly more and more difficult when someone is constantly doing things to distract you and I had bat away the blonde Cheerio’s wandering hands.

“Quinn, stop” I whispered harshly.

“Hmm? Me?” Quinn asked feign innocence.

“Yes you. Will you please stop touching me? I’m trying to take notes” I said glaring at her.

“You’re such a good student. It‘s very hot” Quinn said giggling seductively.

“Berry, what the hell is going on with Quinn? Why the hell is flirting with you?” Santana asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“W-What makes you think I have any idea why she’s flirting with me? I’m just as confused as you are” I said nervously.

Santana scrutinizes as I squirm under her intense gaze but it didn’t last longer before the teacher tells us to pay attention to the lesson and I breathe a little easier because I don’t need anyone finding out about this especially the people that are involved. There’s no telling what the raven haired Cheerio might do to me if she finds out that she drank a love potion that was originally meant for someone else and now gaining artificial feelings for me because she’ll go all kinds of Lima Heights on me and throw me in a ditch somewhere. I was glad that class had ended because I didn’t know how much longer I would be able to fend off Quinn as I practically left a trail of dust behind as I rushed out of the classroom to my next class but unfortunately I share this class with the Latina.

I sat as far away from her as humanly possible but it does mean that she’s not looking at me out the corner of her eye, sizing me off watching for me to give anything away but I keep my eyes so I’m not looking at her but it’s hard with her eyes on me. I don’t know what brought me to look at Santana but when I did, I instantly regretted because she looks at me with darken eyes as she sexily pokes her tongue out between her plump pink lips before slowly dragging across causing me to squirm uncomfortably in my chair.

“Rachel? Are you okay?” Mr. Schue asked concerned.

“Y-Yes Mr. Schue, I’m f-fine” I said nodding nervously.

“Okay if you’re sure” Mr. Schue said returning to the lesson.

I tried to keep my composure but Santana was choosing to do things to break it and it was making me very uncomfortable so I did something very unethical on my part. I pretended to have an upset stomach to get out of class and being the amazing actress that I am was able to fool Mr. Schue into letting me go to the nurse. I missed the concerned pout a certain girl’s face on my way out but it really didn’t matter as long as I am far away from the raven haired Cheerio as possible and by the time I reached the nurse’s office, it was completely empty. _Perfect._

I can hide out here until third period. I set my backpack near one of the empty cots before laying on it, laying my arm over my eyes as I let out a breath of relief to be away from the love crazed cheerleaders that are after me because it‘s only been two hours and I am already worn out from all of this. I didn’t hear the door of the nurse office quietly open and close nor the footsteps walking towards me until I felt the bed dip slightly and I assure that it was the nurse, coming to check up on me but I was wrong… very wrong. I felt my arm being removed to see Santana’s face coming into view and jolted back into the wall, pulling my arm away from the Latina who’s looking at me with a hurt yet concerned look on her face.

“S-Santana, what are y-you here? You’re supposed to be in class” I stammered.

“I know but I was worried about you” Santana said concerned.

“You? Concerned about me? Are you sure that you’re not the one that’s sick?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I know that I have been a bitch to you over the years but I do care about you, Rachel” Santana said looking ashamed.

“You… you called me Rachel?” I said shocked.

“Of course, it’s your name” Santana said smiling shyly.

 _Since when does Santana Lopez smile shyly? She was concerned about me? Why would she be concerned about me of all people? Oh right, love potion or else she wouldn’t be here right now._ That thought disappointed more than it should have but I couldn’t help it cause if even the raven haired Cheerio had made it point to remind me constantly that she doesn’t like me, I want to be her friend but sometimes it feels like impossible to breach those thick walls of hers. I jumped when I felt something touching my cheek to see the Latina looking at me lovingly as the feeling of my heart beating a million times a minutes as I hold her gaze. _W-Why is she s-staring at me like that? Why am I f-feeling like t-this? Why am I stuttering in my thoughts? What is going on with me?_

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours, estrella?” Santana asked rubbing thumb against my thumb.

“N-Nothing” I blushed.

“Either you have an intense fever or you’re blushing. Do I make you nervous, Rachel?” Santana asked seductively.

“W-What? No! Of c-course not, don’t be ridiculous” I denied as my voice goes up an octave.

Santana giggles, amused with the situation before scooting closer to me, capturing between her body and the wall as she leans forward with her lips hovering over my own. I could hear my heart hammering against my ribcage with my cheeks burning with how close the raven haired Cheerio is to me and there’s nowhere for me to go or anything stopping her from kissing me. _Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! She’s going to kiss me. She’s going to kiss me! Santana’s going to kiss me! What do I do?_

Suddenly the door flies open, pulling Santana’s attention away from me as we looked to see a stunned Quinn standing in the doorway of the nurse’s office and I have never been more happy to see her in my life. The Head Cheerio looks between me and her second-in-command before her eyes harden and my heart pummels into my stomach because I remember that she’s in love with me too and the way that things look aren’t in my favor.

“Q-Quinn. It’s… it’s not what it looks like”

“Oh really because form what I’m standing, I see one of my best friends trying to kiss my girl against her will” Quinn said glaring at Santana.

_Her girl? Who‘s that?_

“Your girl? Bitch please, why would she want you Tubbers when she clearly wants me? No one was kissing her against her will if she wasn’t making a move to stop me. Now if you excuse us, we’re in the middle of something important” Santana said glaring back at Quinn.

“Of course Rachel wants me because I’m not the one whoring myself out to any and everyone in this damn school” Quinn sneers.

“Don’t test me, Fabray. At least I can pleasure a woman, unlike your prudish ass“ Santana said getting to her feet.

“Least I have morals and not forcing myself on a defenseless girl” Quinn said frowning.

“I wasn’t forcing myself on her. How the hell did you even know we were here? Stalker much?” Santana asked smirking.

“You wish. I saw you walking past my class and I knew that something was up. Obviously I was right and good thing too” Quinn said getting in Santana’s face.

“You wanna go? I’ll go all Lima Heights on your white girl ass”

I knew in that moment if I didn’t get put a stop to this now that they’ll end up killing each other and I don’t want that to happen so I get in-between the Cheerios, pushing them apart.

“Girls stop. I’m not worth the two of you ruining your friendship and killing each other” I said frowning.

“She couldn’t put a scratch on me if she wanted to” Santana said looking Quinn up and down.

“I’ll put more than a scratch on that ugly mug of yours and that’ll be an improve from you look now” Quinn said venomously.

“Try it Fabray and you won’t live long enough to regret it” Santana replies.

“Both of you stop it now. I don’t want you fighting each other cause I won’t stand for it so apologize” I said frowning.

Santana and Quinn glares at each other without saying anything and I sigh to myself before grabbing the both of them by the ear, twisting the appendages painfully.

“Ow Estrella, that hurts” Santana moans.

“Please stop, love” Quinn whines.

“Apologize to each other now or else” I threaten.

“No” “No way”

I sigh as I twist their ear more and whine more before looking each other muttering their apologies and I guess that will have to do for as I let go of their ears. They rub their sore ears with pouts on their face and I have to admit that it was adorable but I couldn’t them distract me because I have to get them back to their normal selves.

“No more fighting. I mean it” I reprimand.

“But she started it” Santana said crossing her arms.

“No I didn’t” Quinn said frowning.

“I don’t care who started, I’m ending it. No more fighting or else” I said crossing my arms.

“Fine” Santana pouts.

“Okay if that’s what you want, love” Quinn sighs.

“Good”

The bell rings and I grab my backpack before turning to walk pass the cheerleader but a hand on my wrist stops e and I look to see that it’s Santana before I could ask what was wrong. The Latina leans forward, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek before pulling back to give me a flirtatious smirk as she takes my backpack off of my shoulder and one to hers as Quinn glares at her before placing a chaste kiss on my opposite cheek.

“Come on Estrella, I’ll walk you to class” Santana said taking my hand in her own.

“No, I’m walking her to class” Quinn said taking my other hand.

“Girls, what did I say about fighting?” I asked frowning.

“Not to” They muttered.

“Right and I’m more than capable of walking myself to class thank you very much” I said pulling away from the both of them.

“I’m sure that you can, love but I want to walk to class” Quinn said smiling lovingly.

“Oh please Fabray, your class is on the other side of the school and mine is a lot closer to hers so why don’t go take a hike or something” Santana said rolling her eyes.

“Why don’t you fuck off?” Quinn asked glaring at her.

“Thank you both for the offer but I am going have to decline if I am going to have to listen to the both of you argue the whole time” I said taking my backpack from Santana.

“Wait no, we’ll be good. Right San?” Quinn asked smiling forcibly.

“Sure Q” Santana said smiling tightly.

I raise an eyebrow at the both of them before sighing to myself as I nod, rewarded by huge grins from both girls who take either one of my hands as they lead me out of the nurse office. As we walk through the halls of McKinley, I know that we’re getting weird stares from the student body but it seems as either Cheerio were obvious to the staring as they strut like nothing was out of the norm and I was relieved when we reached my Biology class.

“So do we get a reward for being good?” Quinn asked curious.

“Yeah” Santana said in agreement.

“No, you’re lucky that I didn’t punish the both of you for arguing and trying to kill each other” I said folding my arms.

“But-” Santana starts.

“No buts. Now get class before you’re late” I said walking in the classroom.

I could hear the both of quietly arguing with each other as they walk to their class and I took a seat in the back instead in the front like I normally do because I seriously need a nap from the incoming headache of dealing with those girls. As much as I kinda sorta enjoy the attention and the two fighting over me, I need to get the both of back normal because I don’t think I’ll be able to deal with this all the time. I laid my head on my desk, closing my eyes but that’s when someone decided to tap me on the shoulder and I groan slightly as I open one of my eyes to see that it’s a frantic and confused looking Kurt, making me frowning as I sit up.

“What’s wrong, Kurt?” I asked confused.

“Is it true?” Kurt asked shaking my shoulders.

“Is what true?” I asked confused.

“Don’t play stupid, Rachel. Is it true? I thought that we’re friends” Kurt said putting his hands on his hips.

“We are friends but I don’t know what you’re referring to. Care to fill me in?“ I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I found out from Ben Jacob Israel’s blog that two thirds of the Unholy Trinity walked you to class. Care to explain” Kurt asked crossing his arms.

_Damn you Ben Jacob Israel!_

“I-It’s n-nothing” I said looking away.

“Nothing my ass. Rachel Barbra Berry, I want an explanation this instant” Kurt said frowning.

“Okay, okay but not here. Meet in the auditorium after class and I’ll explain everything” I said.

“Fine but I want to know everything” Kurt said making the ’I’m watching you’ gesture.

I don’t know if it’s a good idea to Kurt about what I’ve done but if I know him like I think that I do then he’s not going to give up I tell him everything but I’ll just have to swear him to secrecy. I lean back into my chair, trying to listen to Mr. West drone on and on about the nervous system of a frog when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket as I looked to see if he was looking before it pulling out. I unlocked my phone to see that I have a text message and open it to see that it’s from Santana.

_**Santana: Hey Estrella** _

_**Santana, you shouldn’t be texting during school.** _

_**Santana: But I’m bored. Entertain me.** _

_**How do you expect me to do that?** _

_**Santana: I wanna hear your beautiful voice *wink*** _

_**As much as I appreciate the compliment, we shouldn’t be doing this. We’re going to get caught or worse sent to detention** _

_**Santana: Been there, done that. It’s not all that bad as you think and if wedo get detention, I’ll protect you. You’re mi Estrella and I won’t let nothing bad happen to you.** _

_**That’s… actually rather sweet, Santana.** _

_**Santana: I have my moments but only when it comes to you. So…. What are you wearing?** _

_**And there is it goes. You know what I’m wearing since you saw me not too long ago** _

_**Santana: lol Sorry, can’t help it. *MMS attached*** _

I clicked on the file to choke on my saliva the picture that Santana sent me is of herself without her Cheerios top or bra on while puckering her lips towards the camera as I stuffed my phone under my desk as Mr. West raises an eyebrow in my direction. He continues drone on about the lesson as I try to get my breathing back to normal as Kurt looks at me with a confused look on his face but I shake my head for him to leave it alone which he hesitantly does. _What? Why? Why would she do something like that? Why would Santana send me a naughty picture like that? When did she have time to take it? Dear God, now it’s stuck in my head._ I feel my phone vibrate under the desk and I’m hesitant to open in fear of what the raven haired Cheerio sending me another naughty picture but I gather the courage to look at my phone to see that it’s a simple text without a file attached. 

_**Santana: Like the pic that I sent you.** _

_**San, you can’t be sending pictures like that. It’s indecent cause anyone could have walked by and have seen it.** _

_**Santana: So… you didn’t like it?** _

_**That’s not the point, Santana. You are very beautiful girl with an amazing body but I want you not for your body because you’re more than that just a pretty face.** _

_**Santana: You admit that you want me *smirk*** _

_**I didn’t say that.** _

_**Santana: Read your previous text because you kinda did. I can’t wait to rub this in Quinn’s face although I would rather be touching you instead.** _

_**Bye Santana.** _

_**Santana: Estrella, don’t be angry with me. No leave me!** _

Biology came and went with Santana texting the whole time but I ignored her because I haven’t the slightest clue what she might say or send me another naughty picture and I wasn’t willing to chance with the latter. I headed towards the auditorium to find Kurt waiting for me there, sitting on the bench of the piano for my explanation and I take a deep breath before telling him everything that has transpired. The fashionista looks at me blankly for a moment before standing, pacing back and forth with his arms crossed over his chest before stopping in front of me then takes me by the shoulder, shaking me frantically.

“Rachel, what the hell is wrong with you? I can’t believe you pull something like this but you do sometimes pull crazy shit like that but still” Kurt said frowning.

“I know, I know but I didn’t mean for Quinn and Santana to drink it. Just Finn” I said looking down at my feet.

“Rachel, you need to move on already! Finn obviously has and honestly he doesn't deserve because he’s a jerk and an ass” Kurt said frowning.  “You deserve someone that cares and put you and your feelings ahead of their own because they love you. Finn hasn’t done that”

“I know Kurt that I deserve better than that and I need to fix things but I don’t know how” I said sighing.

“We’re going to that antique shop and getting an antidote for Quinn and Santana ASAP before something happens to you” Kurt replies.

“Maybe we should do that now because I don’t want to deal with them constantly fighting and arguing over me” I said grabbing my backpack. “Oh Kurt, thank you for helping me”

“You’re welcome” Kurt said smiling.

I’m very lucky to have a friend like Kurt and I don’t know that what I would do without him as we sneaked out of the school, making our way to downtown Lima and luckily we didn’t get spotted by the police for not being in school right now. We walked through the front door of the antique shop to find Keisha sorting through a large box of knickknacks at the counter and I rushed over towards me, surprising her.

“Oh it’s you two. How did that love potion work out for ya?” Keisha asked giggling.

“Horribly, I did what you instructed me to do and two managed to drink it instead. Now the both of them are in love with me and fighting over me. I need an antidote stat” I said frowning.

“What? It worked? That’s impossible. It’s just strawberry soda” Keisha said frowning.

“What do you mean it’s just strawberry soda? It can’t just be strawberry soda” Kurt said outraged.

“Let me see the vial” Keisha said holding out her hand.

I dig around in my backpack before giving it to the gypsy girl and inspects it for a moment before her eyes widen before looking at me with a guilty look on her face.

“I got the vials mixed up and gave you a real love potion. I might to give you a vial of strawberry soda, I’m so sorry” Keisha replied guilty.

“I don’t want your sorry. I need an antidote, can you do that?” I asked grabbing her the collar of her shirt.

“Y-Yea, I can do that. Hold on a second” Keisha said disappearing into the back. Things being moved and shuffled around before the older girl comes out with a viral with green liquid in it and sets in front of me.

“This is the antidote. Just have them drink this and they should return to normal but you have three days or…” Keisha trails off.

“Or else what?” I asked frowning slightly.

“Or the effects of love potion will become permanent”

**_Permanent? If I don’t get Quinn and Santana to drink this, they’ll be in love with me forever? No pressure right. How am I going to get them to drink this?_ **

“O-Okay I understand. Thank you” I said nervously.

“I’m so sorry” Keisha said hanging her head.

“Don’t worry Rachel, we’ll figure something out” Kurt said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

“Thank you for being a good friend. I don’t know if I can do this without you” I said resting my head on his shoulder.

“Anytime, anytime” 

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

I have been sitting on my bed with Kurt watching Broadway musicals to get my mind off of the situation at hand but it was rather difficult when your phone buzzes for the thirty-fourth time in the last twenty minutes but I don’t answer. I know who is texting me this because I have bee receiving romantic cutesy texts Quinn and explicit erotic/naughty pictures from Santana all today and I am on the verge of just shutting my phone so I don’t have to wonder about this. I know that predicament that I’m in is of my own doing but I can only take so much as these two are making me want to crawl up a wall. I need to think of a way to get the Cheerios to drink the antidote and return back to normal because I sort of miss the way things just to be but I also like that the two are a lot nicer to me than they were before.

 _It is wrong that I’m feeling this way? Is wrong that I like I like the attention in a way? To have the two most popular girls in school fighting for my attention. Does that make me a bad person? I shouldn’t have given them the love potion in the first place but it wasn’t for them to drink and how was I supposed to know that they were going to drink it._ All of this is just giving me a raging headache and I just want all of this to end and I turned to ask the fashionista for his opinion when my phone started buzzing for the umpteenth time. I grabbed to see that it’s an incoming call from… Quinn? _She’s calling me now? Should I answer it or ignore it What are the pros and cons of answering this phone?_ The call ended before I could make a decision and I was about to see my phone down on the nightstand when it started ringing again to Quinn’s number on the caller ID.

“Just answer it. Neither of them are gonna give up any time soon” Kurt asked annoyed.

“Okay, I’ll answer it” I said pressing the accept button. “H-Hello?”

“Rachel, I finally got a hold of you” Quinn said excitedly. “I’ve been calling you”

“I apologize Quinn, I was little preoccupied and I didn’t have my phone by me” I lied.

“That’s okay. So I was wondering if you’re not busy Saturday night that you and me could catch a movie or something” Quinn said hopeful.

“L-L-Like a d-date” I said nervously. 

“No, not like a date. A date. I’m asking for a date. I want to go out with you, Rachel and I won’t take no for an answer” Quinn said smirking.

“I d-don’t know, Q-Quinn. This is so s-sudden” I said biting my nail.

“Please Rachel, just one date and if you don’t enjoy it then I won’t ask again” Quinn begs desperately. 

“I… I’ll think about it okay” I said.

“Okay, my love” Quinn said hanging up.

“You’re not really going out on a date with her, are you?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

“If I can get this antidote in her system, it won’t really matter” I said shaking my head.

“And how exactly are you planning to do that? Give it to her mouth-to-mouth” Kurt asked.   
“Wellllll” I said.  
“Rachel!!!” Kurt asked.   
“I was kidding but I-” I said  
I never finished my sentence when I hear the soft melody of a piano being played from outside of my window and I get up to check what’s on going on only to find Santana, wearing the outfit the Alicia Keys music video Fallin with a keyboard. The Latina looks up to see me and Kurt at my bay window seat with a loving smirk on her face as she continues to play the keyboard before opening her mouth to sing.

**Santana:**   
**I keep on fallin'**   
**In and out of love**   
**With you**   
**Sometimes I love ya**   
**Sometimes you make me blue**   
**Sometimes I feel good**   
**At times I feel used**   
**I knew that Santana can sing very well and I can feel the passion as well as love through her singing and the way that she’s looking at me that I feel my heart skipping a beat. I don’t know what to make of this because no one has ever done something like this for me before, not even Finn and I am a sucker for grand gesture and this is grand gesture if I ever saw one.**   
**Lovin' you darlin'**   
**Makes me so confused I keep on fallin'**   
**In and out of love with you**   
**I never loved someone**   
**The way that I love you Oh, oh, I never felt this way**   
**How do you give me so much pleasure**   
**And cause me so much pain**

The look of pure seduction comes across Santana’s face as she stares up at me and I can feel the wetness between my legs as she looks at me with the intent of taking me tonight and I shudder at the thought. _No, no I shouldn’t be thinking about as vulgar as that. I can’t let Santana have her way with me… even though I would wonder what it would be like to be with a woman. Rachel stop, just stop. You can’t entertain thoughts like that. Santana isn’t really in love with you, it’s just the effect of the love potion._

**Just when I think**   
**I've taken more than would a fool**   
**I start fallin' back in love with you I keep on fallin'**   
**In and out of love with you**   
**I never loved someone**   
**The way that I love you Oh, baby**   
**I, I, I, I'm fallin'**   
**I, I, I, I'm fallin'**   
**Fall I keep on fallin'**   
**In and out of love with you**   
**I never loved someone**   
**The way that I love you I'm fallin'**   
**In and out of love with you**   
**I never loved someone**   
**The way that I love you**

Santana finish playing the melody of the song before walking around the keyboard, looking up at me lovingly and rather pleased with herself I might add with her hands on her hips.

“What do you think of my performance, Estrella?” Santana asked smiling.

“It was wonderful, Santana” I said smiling. 

“Thank you it means a lot to me, coming from you” Santana said proudly.

“Really? You never cared about my opinion before” I said confused.

‘That’s not true. I’ve always cared about your opinion, I was just too much of chicken shit to admit to anyone. I always played off like I didn’t care but I secretly wanted you tell that you liked my singing” Santana said rubbing the back of her neck. 

“You do have a wonderful singing voice, Santana” I said smiling.

“Thanks but the reason why I’m here serenading you is to ask you point blank to go out with me” Santana said shyly.

“W-What?” Kurt and I asked shocked.

“Go out with me, Rachel. I promise you that if you go out with me, you won’t regret it. All I’m asking is for a chance to prove myself to you that I really care” 

“I don’t… I don’t know if that’s a good idea” I said running my hand through my hair.

“Just one date Rachel and if you hate it then I’ll never bother you ever again” Santana pleads.

“Go out with her, Rachel!” My neighbor Mrs. Peterson said from her window next door. “She seems like a sweet girl and she has a beautiful voice”

“Just out with her so I can get some sleep” Mr. Peterson said waving his cane around.

“I-I” I said sighing. “Okay, one date. Just one, you hear” 

“Hells yeah, I hear ya. Thank you random old people that I don’t know” Santana said giving the Petersons two thumbs-up.

“You’re welcome dear, but if you hurt in anyway, you’ll be seeing stars” Mr. Peterson threatens.

“I got it. See ya Friday” Santana said packing up her keyboard.

I walked away from my bay window then flopped down my posh bed, groaning as the situation is getting more and more complicated by the second and I don’t know what to do to get myself out of it as Kurt walks over to me as he shakes his head.

“Don’t say it. I know that I’m possibly making this situation worse by agreeing to this date with Santana” I said running my hands over my face.

“Actually this could be a good thing” Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Excuse me, say what now?” I asked raising a eyebrow at him.

“Hear me out for a second cause if you can get her distracted long enough you can slip the antidote into her drink. Once she drinks it, she’ll return to her vicious, mean spirited self. Problem solved” Kurt said smiling.

“No, that’s only half of the problem solved. We’ll still have Quinn to deal with” 

“Well you did say that you would think about going out on a date with her but just make the date for the day before” Kurt said.

“Kurt, have a ever told you that you’re a genius” I said grinning widely. 

“No but you can stand to say it more. Now call Quinn to set date in motion” Kurt said tossing me my phone.

I made the call to Quinn for setting up a date on Thursday and she was practically over the moon about it, making me feel a little bad about it cause of what I am about to her on this date but it’s for her own good. I’m doing what’s better for everyone involved. Kurt left for home to get started on his homework as I went to bed soon after but I didn’t get much sleep because I couldn’t thinking about my dates with both Cheerios making me feel a little queasy about the whole thing. By the time I woke up the next morning, I was a little on edge when I arrived to school and it feels like something bad is going to happen and I was correct on my assumption when Finn walks up angry.

“C-Can I h-help you, F-Finn?” I asked nervously.

“I can’t fuckin believe you Rachel, I can’t fuckin believe that you would stoop so low” Finn said angrily.

“W-What are you talking about?” I asked confused.

“Don’t pull that innocent, scared schoolgirl with me. You couldn’t stand that I was happy in my relationship with Quinn that you couldn’t help but sabotage it. She called me last night, saying that it was over and that you helped her see the truth. What did you say to her, huh?” Finn asked taking a step towards me.

“I didn’t do or said anything to her Finn, I swear” I said shaking my head.

“That’s fuckin bullshit and you know it” Finn said frowning.

“It’s the truth and I don’t appreciate being called a liar” I said frowning.

“Well you are” =

“You got two seconds to walk away, Finnept before I go Lima Heights Adjacent on your pasty white ass”  

We turned to see Santana in her Cheerio uniform with her hands on her hips, looking like a lioness ready to defend her pride as Finn glares at her heatedly as I moved to get away from him.

“Oh please Santana, like I’m scared of you. Why I be afraid of the school’s whore?” Finn sneered.

Before I knew what was going on, a loud slap is heard through the halls as Finn’s face is forced to one side as a red handprint starts forming on his cheek as the stinging in my right hand. The quarterback holds his cheek as he looks at me shocked that I had slapped as I am but I couldn’t tell him bad-mouthed Santana like that in front of me and everyone in the school. I wasn’t about to stand for it because no one deserves to be called outside of their name, not even the Latina.

“I will not stand here and let you insult Santana like that, Finn Hudson. Santana may be a lot of things but I know for sure that she’s not a whore and you’re nor anyone else is allowed to call her as such” I said frowning.

Finn frowns before raising his hand to slap me and I closed my eyes, prepared for the impact but it never close but hear a ’oomph’ followed by a loud thud as I cracked a eye to see Santana standing over Finn who’s holding his groin as well as his jaw. It took Noah and Mike to restrain her from doing further damage to the quarterback but I am glad that she was here. I walked around to face the struggling raven haired Cheerio, taking her face in my hands as I run my thumb against the smooth skin of her skins soothingly until she finally stopped struggling against the guys. I take the Latina by the wrist, leading her to the nurse’s office to patch up her bruised hand which was empty except for the two of us as I made her sit down on one of the cots. I grabbed one of the first aid kits before opening and taking one of the gauzes, effectively bandaging Santana’s injured hand. 

“You know, I never got a chance to thank you” I said.

“For what?” Santana asked confused.

“For stepping when you did. Who know what would have happened if you did?” I said.

“I know what would have happened, the cops wouldn’t be able to find his body if he even thinks about laying a finger on you” Santana said frowning.

“You know that I don’t condone violence but I do appreciate being so protective of my wellbeing but I don’t want you getting hurt on my account” I said placing the gauze back into the first aid kit.

“One thing that you should know about me, Shawty is that I protect my own and I don’t care if I have to fight everyone in this goddamn school to do it” Santana said firmly.

I turned to see the fiery determination in the Latina’s eyes and I smiled as I leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her cheek as both tanned cheeks darkened considerably, making me feel happy on the inside. I put the first aid kit back then turned to see the raven haired Cheerio’s eyes darkened as I see her gaze was attached to my backside then I walked over towards her, adding an extra sway to my hips before placing my index finger under her chin, making her look me in the eyes.

“My eyes are up here, San” I said kissing her on the lips. 

Santana groans against my lips as one of her hands lacing itself in my hair as the other runs up and down my thigh before pulling closer to her as I place either leg on either side of her hips. Our lips danced around each other in a sensual and heated dance as the Latina’s hands found themselves under my skirt, full of my ass as she pulls away from the kiss to place open-mouthed kiss along my mouth and God, does it feel so wrong but so right. I know that we shouldn’t be doing in here, at school with the possibility of anyone walking in to catch us but it feels too good to stop.

“Ngh San, w-we shouldn’t be doing this. Someone might catch us” I said breathlessly.

“Do you really want me to stop, Estrella?” Santana asked nibbling on my earlobe.

“N-No” I said arching into her.

“Heh I didn’t think so. God, you’re so fuckin sexy” Santana said squeezing my ass.

 _God, what is going on here? What’s going on with me? I shouldn’t do this with Santana in the nurse’s office. How can this feel so wrong yet so right? I couldn’t stop myself reacting to Santana’s touch because it feels good and I didn’t want her to stop but I know that they have to._ I managed to untangled myself from the Latina as she looks at me with a hurt yet confused look on her face and I hate that she’s looking at me like that but I have to stop us before we do something that we might regret later.

“Did I… did I push you too far, Estrella? Fuck I did, didn’t I? Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me?” Santana asked putting her face in her hands.

“It’s not like that, San. I don’t think having sex in the nurse’s office is the best idea especially when we haven’t had our date yet” I said pulling her hands away.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Estrella” Santana said looking away ashamed. 

“It’s okay San, no harm done” I said placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “Walk me to class?”

“Of course” Santana said smiling slightly. 

I take Santana by her uninjured hand, leading her out of the nurse office towards Honor’s Literature as some of the student body stares at us oddly but with on fiery glare from the Cheerio, they paid us no mind. We walked into the classroom to find Quinn staring at us with a slight frown on her face as I sit next to her with the Latina on my right. 

“Rachel, what’s going on? Why are you holding hands with Santana?” Quinn asked confused.

“Santana got into a bit of a fight with Finn earlier and I took her to nurse’s office to bandage her up. Nothing to worry about, Quinn” I said shaking my head.

“Yeah Q, we got to play Doctor for a little bit” Santana said smirking smugly.

“It wasn’t anything like that and you know it, San” I said smacking her on the shoulder.

“What? Q’s a big girl and she’s obviously not jealous or anything” Santana said giggled amused.

I turned to see the anger on Quinn’s face as she glares at Santana before slumping in her chair, making feel bad for what happened in the nurse’s office between myself and Santana. I opened my mouth to say something but the teacher walked in before I could get a chance to sooth the HBIC’s obviously bruised ego, making it hard to focus on the lesson at hand. Every time that I would try to discreetly get the Head Cheerio’s attention, she would actively ignore as she pouts in her seat, taking notes from the board. It hurt my feelings a little bit but it makes sense she’s upset that I’m more spending with Santana than her but it doesn’t mean that like the other girl more and I was glad when class had ended.

Quinn quickly packed up her stuff and walk out of class but thankful my reflexes are quick as I reached out to grab her by the wrist, leading out of the classroom and into closest the janitor’s closet. The blonde Cheerio doesn’t look me in the eyes which makes this a easier for what I’m about do as I take her face in my hands, smashing our lips together in a heated as she squeaks out in surprise but quickly kisses me back. I nibble on her bottom lip as I pulled her hair out of her ponytail, letting her silky hair flow around her shoulders as I press my body up against hers.

“Rachel fuck, I want you” Quinn mutters into my lips.

“I want you too” I said lightly pulling on her bottom lip before letting it go with a wet pop. “But not now”

“God, you’re such a tease” Quinn groans. 

“Maybe but you love it. See you for our date” I said pecking on the lips.

_Dear God, what is going on with me? What are these girls doing to me?_

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santana’s in italics, Quinn’s in Bold, both in bold italics (Sng Lyrics Caught Up By Usher)

This week was longer than I expected to be because I had to deal with Quinn and Santana completing for my attention every since what happened on Monday and they were constant on the verge of trading blows with each other over who was walking to me to class or simple things of that nature. Adding onto the problem ever since I kissed the both of them, there’s this hunger in their eye as in the same look that a lioness has right before they make their move on an unsuspecting antelope and I am afraid that I’m the unsuspecting antelope in this case. On top of that, there’s the looks and touches that are directed my way and it is making sharing class with them even difficult because it feels like they’re undressing me with their eyes, sending shivers down my spine as well as sending pleasurable shock waves to my core.

I never felt this way with any of the boys that I dated and I was sexually attached to them at one point or other but they never made felt like this as the Cheerios are. I have always thought that sexuality was fluid and love is love as being the product of two loving gay Fathers but I have had this idea in my head that I would be married to a man that not I wouldn’t ever a woman but it just wasn’t part of the plan to be with a woman, let alone two of the most beautiful women in my school. I’m currently sitting in between said women in AP Literature, watching Merchant of Venice but the cheerleader didn’t seem to be interested in the movie at all as they stared loving through hooded eyelids and love struck expressions.

I didn’t mind the attention but they have been staring at me for a solid fifteen minutes and I don’t know much more I can take of this before the teacher made them pay attention to the movie as I let out a quiet sigh of relief. It didn’t seem to last too long as Quinn and Santana had the exact same thing as they scooted their desks impossibly close to my own, leaving no room to move away but that wasn’t all that happened. The Head Cheerio decided on placing her hand on my knee as she rubs circles there as her second in command took it a step further by placing her hand on my inner thigh as her fingertips glazes back and forth along my flesh.

I had bite my lip to keep myself quiet but it did little to stop the small whimper from escaping as no one seem to notice except for Kurt as he looks back at her as I shoot him a look of desperation. He furrows his eyebrows when he noticed what was doing on in the back row but turned around with one glare from the raven haired cheerio as she continues her administrations and I wish that she would but not really. _Is it wrong that I don’t want her to stop? Is it wrong that I’m enjoying what’s going a little. Of course it’s wrong that I’m enjoying. I mean none of this real, just an effect of the love potion and it’s not like they would have feelings for me since they hate my guts. Quinn is as straight as an arrow and Santana… well Santana is Santana and they have their pick of anyone that they wanted and I can’t see either of them choosing to be the school’s resident diva._ I nearly jumped out of my seat when I felt a warm breath as well a pair of lips ghosting over my left ear.

“What’s the matter, love? You’re really deep in thought” Quinn asked seductively.

“Yeah Estrella, what’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours” Santana purrs. 

“I-It’s n-nothing” I stammered. 

“Are you sure? You’re stuttering. Are you still up for our date?” Quinn asked sounding more concerned now.

“I’m fine and I appreciate the concern you guy but it isn’t necessary. Yes Quinn, I’m more okay for our date” I said evening out my voice.

Everything in that moment went to hell as I feel Santana stiffens as her whole body went rigid as she narrowed her eyes, zeroing in on Quinn as she stands up so quickly that her chair falls over backwards in the process, pointing her finger in the other girl’s face yelling and screaming. Shit, this is gonna to end well. The situation quickly escalated into a full blown fight as both Cheerios taking shots at hitting and kicking each other along with a lot of hair pulling to boot and I tried to break them up but I wasn’t strong as two football player broke them apart.

The teacher quickly sent them to Friggins’ office with me escort them so they wont on the way their way as I put my things as the cheerleaders grumble something under their breaths and glaring at the each other heatedly. They looked me to the principle’s office and I knew that I needed to a handle on the fighting now or they’ll really hurt each other and I don’t want that much bloodshed on my conscious if I could have prevented it so I stopped before turning to face the both of them with my arm crossed. They looked at each other and I can see them nervously gulping as they should be.

“Seriously you guys, I asked the both of you to cut out the fighting and yet you ended up fighting anyways” I said frowning.

“But she started it” Quinn asked pointing at Santana.

“I don’t care who start because I’m ending it here now. I don’t think that I want to be around either of you if all you’re going do to is fighting and argue with each other and I told you that there will consequences if you fought again” 

“You’re still going on our date tonight?” Quinn asked nervously.

“What about ours tomorrow tonight? Are you bailing on me?” Santana asked fearfully.

“I don’t know if I should because neither of you deserve but yes, I’m going out with the both you” I said as they let out a sigh in relief. “But I want you two to show up at my house after Glee”

“But-”

“No ifs, ands or buts about it. Show up at my house after Glee or I swear that I will not go out with either of you” I said storming away from them.

As I was walking away, I did something along the lines of ’that was hot’ from Santana but I didn’t stop to ask her to repeat that because I have to think of good punishment for the both of them. The rest of the day went well as the touches stopped, much to my dismay, but the looks didn’t stop but they were nervous glances instead of the sexual ones that I was receiving earlier. I sat with Kurt at lunch to talk about what to about the Cheerios as I stabbed my salad with my fork but I was still a upset with him not helping me during class.

“I’m sorry about that but the both of them scare the hell out of me” Kurt said shrugging his shoulders.

“They’re not all that bad. More like very territorial puppies” I said biting into my salad.

“Puppies, my ass. More like territorial wolves fighting over a female” Kurt snorted.

“Whatever, I need your help to think of a decent punishment for the both of them” I said.

“A punishment?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I told them that I punish them if they fought again but I didn’t think that I would have do” I said rubbing my forehead.

“Hmmm you could always spank them” Kurt said laughing slightly.

“Kurt! You’re a genius, that’s it” I said grinning. 

“Thank you but why am I genius? What’s it?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll just spank them and this will be the end of all the fighting. Why didn’t I think of it?” 

“Rachel, I was only kidding and you can’t spank two thirds of the Unholy Trinity. Do you honestly expect them to go along with that?” Kurt asked frowning.

“If they want to go out on a date with me, yes. People do crazy things when they’re in love or believe that they are” I said pointing my fork at him.

“Like how you thought that you were in love with Mr. Schue last year and went snooping through his things?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, I had a relapse in judgment last year and that only further proves my point as if I remember correctly that you did the same thing with Finn and Puck last year as well” I said challenging him dispute what I had said.

Kurt doesn’t say anything but his cheeks says it all as they turn a bright red as he mumbles something under breath before finishing the rest of his salad, leaving me alone with my thoughts of how to execute this plan. I went through the rest of my classes without a problem as I walk to Glee to find Finn already in the choir room with Puck but looks up to see me, standing in the doorway as he glares at me down with every step I took to get to my seat on the other end of the room. The other Glee kids walked in but the only ones not here yet is Santana, Quinn and Mr. Schue until he walks in ten minutes late and he noticed that the two missing cheerleaders.

“Does anyone know where Santana and Quinn are?“ Mr. Schue asked confused.

Everyone shook their heads and I couldn’t help but feel something is going to happen but I don’t know if it’s good or bad at the moment but that’s when the Cheerio decided to make their presence known. Santana was wearing a black dress shirt, red tie, white slack and white sneakers and as for the head Cheerio, she was wearing a white dress shirt, red suspenders, black slacks, white sneakers as the both of them were wearing matching fedoras. The raven haired Cheerio whispers something to the band and they nodded their agreement as she walks over to her blonde companion.

“Mr. Schue, we have a song that we want to sing” Quinn said looking at me.

“O-Oh okay, take the floor girls” Mr. Schue said confused.

  
**I'm the kind of brother**   
**Who been doing it my way getting my way for years**   
**In my career**   
**And every lover**   
**In and out my life I've hit, love and left the tears**   
**Without a care**

_Until I met this girl who turned the tables around_   
_She caught me by surprise_   
_I never thought I'd be the one breaking down_   
_I can't figure it out why_

_**I'm so** _   
_**Caught up** _   
_**Got me feeling it** _   
_**Caught up** _   
_**I don't know what it is** _   
_**But it seems she's got me twisted** _   
_**I'm so** _   
_**Caught up** _   
_**Got me feeling it** _   
_**Caught up** _   
_**I'm losing control** _   
_**This girl got a hold on me** _

_**Let me go baby** _   
_**Now listen...** _

**My mama told me**   
**Be careful who you do cause karma comes back around**   
**Same old song**   
**But I was so sure**   
**That it wouldn't happen to me, cause I know how to put it down**   
**But I was so wrong**

  
_This girl was mean_   
_She really turned me out_   
_Her body was so tight_   
_I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight_   
_My homies say this girl is cramping my style_   
_And I can't figure it out but_

  
I _'m so_  
 _Caught up_  
 _Got me feeling it_  
 _Caught up_  
 _I don't know what it is_  
 _But it seems she's got me twisted_  
 _I'm so_  
 _Caught up_  
 _Got me feeling it_  
 _Caught up_  
 _I'm losing control_  
 _This girl got a hold on me_

_This girl was mean_   
_She really turned me out_   
_Her body was so tight_   
_I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight_   
_My homies say this girl is cramping my style_   
_And I can't figure it out but_

**_I'm so_**  
 ** _Caught up_**  
 ** _Got me feeling it_**  
 ** _Caught up_**  
 ** _I don't know what it is_**  
 ** _But it seems she's got me twisted_**  
 ** _I'm so_**  
 ** _Caught up_**  
 ** _Got me feeling it_**  
 ** _Caught up_**  
 ** _I'm losing control_**  
 ** _This girl got a hold on me x2_**  
  
Everyone was on their feet, clapping loudly as my cheeks are bright red by now, I’m sure because I wasn’t expecting Quinn and Santana to sing to me or choice this particular song. I don’t know if following through on this plan at my house is the best way to go about this anymore as Mr. Schue walks over towards them with proud and impressed smile on his face.

“That was amazing girls. If you don’t mind, I would like to use this as for duet at Sectionals” Mr. Schue said proudly.

“I’m down with that” Santana said smirking.

“I don’t have a problem with that” Quinn said shrugging her shoulders.

“Great. Glee’s dismissed for now” Mr. Schue said.

Everyone left the room, leaving the three of us alone together as the duo walked over towards me with apologetic and guilty looks on their faces.

“Look Estrella, I know that me and bitch have been acting like a couple of bitch lately but that’s because we really like you… a lot and we’re extremely completive” Santana said rubbing the back of her neck.

“We promise you from here on out that we won’t fight with each other, right San” Quinn asked wrapping her arm around Santana’s shoulders.

“Right Q” Santana said wrapping her arm around Quinn.

I look between the two of them and I’m not all that sure that they will be able to keep that promise but I have to take their word for it for now and I will punish the both of them things get too out of hand. I guess that it won’t really because after tomorrow tonight this will all end and hopefully won’t remember any of this.

“Okay but I will punish you the next time you guys fight” I said narrowing my eyes at them.

“Got it” Santana nods

“Loud and clears” Quinn smiles.

“Okay Quinn, what would be appropriate for our date?” I asked curious. 

“Well I was thinking of going swing dance but afterwards is a secret. I’ll pick you up for our date at seven” Quinn said kissing me on the cheek.

“I-I be w-waiting” I said blushing.

Santana glares at Quinn’s retreating back before looking down at the ground with this sad expression and I was wondering what could possibly be making her sad but before I ask, she quickly fixed her face as she looks at me with a smile on her face. I open my mouth to say something but I was quickly cut off by the raven haired Cheerio pressing her lips against mine and I held onto her hips to steady myself as the kiss ended to soon for my liking. Santana looks me in the eye as she holds my face in her hands, running her thumbs along my cheeks then turning on her heel out of the choir room and for some reason the kiss felt like a goodbye for some reason.

 _Why would Santana be telling me goodbye? Where would she be going? Why was she looking so sad just then? Maybe I’m… I’m reading too much into this._ I grabbed my backpack leaving the choir to go home and get ready for my date with Quinn which was simple with her giving me a hint as to what we would be doing, making a little excited for it because I never been swing dancing before. I get dressed, applied light makeup to my face as I checked myself in my full length mirror when I hear the doorbell and I walked down the stair to answer it to see Quinn standing there with flowers in her face along with a shy smile on her face.

“Thank you so much Quinn, they’re beautiful” I said taking them from her.

“Not as beautiful as you are” Quinn said smiling.

“You’re so sweet. Let me put these in some water then we can go” I said walking into the water. 

I quickly find a vase to put the flower, running some water into it then placing them into my room before returning to Find Quinn walking at the bottom of the stair, looking up at me like I was the most beautiful person in the world. She shake her head a little as she holds out her arm for me to take which I do then leads me to car and opening the door chivalrously before getting in herself. Where we were going wasn’t far as it was a the community center and they were holding a swing dance as lots of people was walking inside, making me even more excited for this then I already was. The head Cheerio opens the door for me then laces our fingers together before leading inside the building to see that it’s decorated like it was the 1920’s as couple was dancing on the dance floor. 

“Dance with me?” Quinn asked holding her hand towards me.

“I’d love too” I said taking her hand.

Quinn leads me onto the dance floor before twirling me around as I follow her movement and I pride myself on being a phenomenal dance but my partner was better than me in this particular dance that I allowed myself to be lead. I have never had this much dancing and having fun with someone before but I found enjoying this immensely as we danced around the dance floor and when the song ended, everyone was clapping for us. We danced to a few more songs before leaving the dance floor to get some punch and that when we got approached by a much older couple who were well into their late fifties, maybe early sixties.

“Wow you two were amazing out there” the elderly woman said smiling.

“Thank you. I’m Rachel and this is Quinn” I said introducing the both of us.

“I’m Ethel and this is my husband Hubert” Ethel said shaking my head.

“Hi” Quinn said smiling.

“Hello, it’s good to see new blood. There’s a swing dance party here almost every week and you two should come” Herbert said smiling.  
  
“I think that we will. Right Quinn?” I asked turning to face her.

“Of course. I’ll more than happy to bring you if you’d be my partner” Quinn said nudging me with her shoulder.

“I would like it” I said wrapping my arms loosely around her arm. 

We said goodbye to Ethel and Herbert before returning to the dance floor for a few songs when Quinn says that she has a surprise waiting for me elsewhere, making almost not want to leave but my want to know what the surprise won out. We got in the car and I asked the Cheerio what the surprise but she just giggle, saying that it wouldn’t be a surprise if she told and I pout as I sat in the car. It was at least twenty minutes into the drive that we’re heading up a hill and that it looks very familiar to me because Finn took me once because it was the hottest spot for teens to come up and make out. When we reached the top, the view was stunning as I could see over the entire town as well as the star twinkling above as the cheerleader opens the door for me and see that set up blanket with a picnic basket.

“W-What is all this?” I asked surprised.

“I want to do something special for you and I thought what would be better than a picnic under the stars” Quinn said smiling. “You like?”

“Like? I love it. This is so sweet, thank you Quinn” I said kissing her on the lips.

“Good” Quinn said blushing profusely.

We sat on the blanket as Quinn pulls out vegan stir fry that she made herself because she remember me saying that I was a vegan and how the vegan lifestyle was healthier. I didn’t even know that she was listening to me or remember that I told her and Glee club since no one ever listens to when I talked especially Finn when we were dating because he forgot and fed me meat, causing me feel absolutely horrible. I cried for hours in my room because if it and I swore that it would never happen again as I tasted the stir fry, it absolutely delicious.

“Wow Quinn, this is amazing” I said smiling.  
  
“Thanks. It took me a few tries to get it right but I did and I’m glad that you like it” Quinn said wiping the corner of my mouth with her thumb.

“I do and this is one of the best dates that I’ve ever had” I said.

“I’m glad…. Rachel?” Quinn said nervously.

“What is it, Quinn?” I asked curious.

“I know that we’ve only had one date. Would it be too forward of me to ask for a second date?” Quinn asked.

“I don’t think that it’s too forward at all and I would love to go out on another date with you” I said grinning.

“Great” Quinn said excitedly.

The wind came in causing me to shiver a little when Quinn excused herself to get her jacket from the car and this was my opportunity as I quickly pulled the antidote, pulling into her water bottle before quickly hiding it when she returned. The head Cheerio wraps her jacket around my shoulders before taking a quick sip of her water and I hope that this works in the morning as she pulls me in close as I enjoy her warmth, looking up at the stars above us. I soon feel a pair of lips lightly pressed against the top of my head and shifted in the cheerleader, looking into her hazel eyes and it feels like I‘m drawing in the love and adoration in them but I wouldn’t mind too and before I knew it, our lips were pressed against each other in a slow dance.

One of Quinn’s hands was pressed against the small of my back, holding me against her as the other was resting comfortable on my exposed thigh with my hands laced in her long, silky blonde hair. I breathed through my nose as the kiss slowly got more heated as I let out a small moan as the head Cheerio lightly nibbles on my lower lip before swiping her tongue against the crease of my mouth, seeking entrance which I granted. I parted my lips as the cheerleader’s tongue slips into my mouth, seeking out my tongue and pulling it into her mouth, sucking hard making my eyes roll into the back of my head. I pulled away when the oxygen become a requirement with a small sting of saliva connecting between us as my face is set ablaze. 

“W-Wow” I said breathlessly.

“I know. I better get you home since it’s getting late” Quinn said blushing as well.

“Y-Yeah”

Quinn and I packed everything up and placed it in the car before she drives me home to see that the lights in the house are on, meaning that my Fathers are home now. The head Cheerio walks me up to the porch and I knew that my Fathers are watching from one of the window but I didn’t have to consider that when she lifts my chin upwards as she press her lips against mine in a chaste kiss.

“Goodnight my love” Quinn said smiling.

“G-Goodnight Q-Quinn” I said blushing.

I could hear my Fathers’ loud squealing as I shake my head in embarrassment as Quinn walks down the porch and getting into her car before waving at me as she pulls out of the driveway. I will remember this forever and hold close to my heart when Quinn reverts back to her normal self, going back to hating me. I sigh to myself as I enter the house to face my Fathers’ interrogation.

* * *

End of ch. 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

I spent most of the night with my Fathers asking me question about the date and the girl that walked me to the door last night as I tried to be as vague as possible because I know that Quinn will revert back to her normal self in the morning. I wish that I could keep the nicer version of the head Cheerio but I know that things will be a lot easier around school with being her normal, vindictive self and hating me because that’s how things are supposed to be. I’m not supposed be with a girl like that but it’s works out and half of the problem is solved with me having to about the other half meaning one Santana Lopez as I walked through the halls of McKinley when I was greeted with icy slap to the face followed by laughter.

I wiped the ice shreds from my eyes to see Karofsky high-fiving Aizimo but they were quickly stopped by the sounds from someone standing behind me, causing the both of them to freeze in place. I looked over my shoulder to see Quinn in her Cheerios uniform, looking gorgeously terrifying as she practically glides towards us with her hands on her hips with her HBIC glare in places, standing in-between of me and the jocks.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Quinn asked glaring at them.

“Just slushying the freak. Why do you care?” Aizimo asked frowning.

“Because she’s off-limit as of three days and no one is allow to come within ten feet with a slushy unless it’s for her to drink and with a smile” Quinn said grabbing Aizimo by the collar of his shirt. “If anyone goes against, I swear that I will make your lives here a living hell”

Aizimo nods like a bobble head as Quinn pushes him on the ground as he stumbles away with Karofsky on his heel with the crowd that formed around us dispersing just as quickly. The head Cheerio turns to look at me with a sympathetic look on her face as she takes me by the hand and grabbing my slushy kit from my locker then heading towards the bathroom so I could get cleaned up. As I tried to get the ice chips out of my head, the cheerleader was actually helpful and quieter than normal for her as I change out of my slushy covered clothes and into cleaner ones, she still there leaning against one of the sinks.

“Um thank you for help me Quinn but uh is there any particular reason why you helped me today?” I asked nervously.

Quinn pushes herself off of the sink and walks over towards me as I walk backwards to get away from her but my back quickly hits the wall and is trapped between it and her body. I swallow thickly as the cheerleader looks at me with an unreadable expression on her face and before I knew it, her lips were pressed against mine in a heated yet chaste kiss, leaving me breathless and craving for more. I found myself wrapping my arms around the head Cheerio’s neck as she places her hands underneath the back of my thighs, lifting up as I wrapped them around her slim waist as she presses her body against mine as I let out a moan.

Our lips and tongues danced in a heated dance as the cheerleader’s hand found their way to my ass, giving it a squeeze rewarded by guttural moan that I didn’t know that I could make as she pulls back to look at me with a smug smirk on her face. I’m confused on what’s going on but I couldn’t think on it more when Quinn gives me a quick peck on the lips before setting me back on my feet and flashing me a quick kind smile.

“Show up at my place after school at five and I’ll explain everything then” Quinn said walking away without another word.

 _Did the antidote not work? No, that can’t be. Keisha promised that the antidote works so this has to be something else entirely but what can it be._ I never really understood the mechanism of Quinn’s mind but there was always a reason behind it and she did say that she would explain everything tomorrow but I don’t know if I can’t wait that long. Come on Rachel, tackle one problem at a time and just worry about getting the antidote in Santana. I walked out of the bathroom and into my AP Literature to see that Quinn is sitting her regular, reading a book but Santana wasn’t there as she’s not in her seat or in the classroom itself, making me a little worried but I’m sure that she’s just late or something as I sit down next to Kurt instead of the back. 

“What’s wrong? You seem flustered” Kurt asked concerned.

“It’s just something happened in the bathroom with Quinn and Santana, not here. Everything is just feeling off today” I said shaking my head.

“What happened with Quinn in the bathroom?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

“I thought she would revert back to her old self after giving her the antidote last night but she was actually a lot nicer to me, not like love struck but still nicer. Things got a little heated and processed to tell me that she would explaining everything tomorrow at her house” I said blushing.

“Are you going to go? Do you think that’s a good idea?” Kurt asked frowning slightly. 

“I’m not sure but what’s the worst that could happen” I said shrugging.

“I’m not sure but I don’t think it’s a good idea to go alone” Kurt said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring my rape whistle and some mace if she tries anything” I said.

The teacher walks in and begins the lesson as Santana never appeared or the rest of the school day but Quinn was giving slightly flirtatious look all day making wonder if Keisha had lied to me about the antidote but I can’t worry about that just yet. I walked into the choir room expecting to a normal Glee lesson but I was proven wrong when I walked into the room to see that the entire floor and the piano covered in rose pedals, red/pink hearts dangling from the ceiling, my name written on the dry erase board in the middle of a heart. The Glee member looked just as confused as I sat down on one of the chairs when my jaw hit the floor to see Santana walking into the room in a Jessica Rabbit costume followed by Quinn wearing in similar outfit but it was jet black was it. 

(Santana in Bold, Quinn in Italics, both in Bold Italic)

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**If I should die before I wake**   
**It's 'cause you took my breath away**   
**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**   
**Oh**

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_   
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_   
_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

**But how do you expect me**   
**to live alone with just me**   
**'Cause my world revolves around you**   
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_ **   
**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_ **   
**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_ **   
**_It's no air, no air_ **   
**_Got me out here in the water so deep_ **   
**_Tell me how you gonna be without me_ **   
**_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_ **   
**_It's no air, no air_ **

**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air, air_ **

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_   
_Right off the ground to float to you_   
_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**   
**You took my breath, but I survived**   
**I don't know how, but I don't even care**

**_So how do you expect me_ **   
**_to live alone with just me_ **   
**_'Cause my world revolves around you_ **   
**_It's so hard for me to breathe_ **

**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air, air_ **   
**_No more_ **   
**_It's no air, no air_ **

**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air, air_ **

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_ **   
**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_ **   
**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_ **   
**_It's no air, no air_ **

**_Got me out here in the water so deep_ **   
**_Tell me how you gonna be without me_ **   
**_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_ **   
**_It's no air, no air_ **

**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air, air_ **   
**_No air_ **

I sat there in shock as these beautiful girls stood before me, singing their hearts out to me and I understand that Santana was doing this because she’s under the spell of the love potion but I don’t why Quinn is doing since I have gave her the antidote last night. It just doesn’t make any since as the rest of Glee Club was on their feet, giving both girl a standing ovation as the Latina holds out her hand for me to take which I was hesitant to do but taking one look into her eye, all doubt went away as I took her hand as she leads out of the room as to where we were going, I had no answer.

I was lead to the raven haired Cheerio as she drives the both of us to somewhere outside of Lima before giving me a blindfold and tells me to put it on causing the warning bells in my head but she reassure that she wasn’t going to kill me and throw me in a ditch. It was another twenty minutes before I felt the car stop and the driver’s door and closed then the passenger’s door as Santana helps me out of the car. She glides me somewhere before stopping and telling me to take off the blindfold which I did, to see that we’re standing outside of a jazz clubs that not many people knew about and I looked at girl next to see her looking rather bashful.

“Santana, what are we doing here?” I asked confused.

“I come here occasionally to perform and listen to jazz music. I thought that I share about of me with you. Too much?” Santana asked nervously.

“No, thank you for sharing this with me. I love it” I said taking her hand in my mine.

“Good, lets go inside” Santana said leading the way.

The inside has a relaxed to it as there was a decent amount of people inside talking to each other or listening to the performers up on stage doing their thing as Santana leads me to a table near the stage but a little off to the side. I sit down in one of the chair as the raven haired Cheerio kisses me on the cheek before walking off somewhere as one of the waitress places a coke on the table and a cup of ice water for me. 

“You must be Rachel” The waitress said smiling.

“Yes, how do you know that?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m Ryuko and Santana has been coming here for the last few months as the only thing she talks about a dwarf named Rachel that gets on her nerves but she digs it. I assume that would be you and looks like I assume right. The coke’s for Santana and have on your date” Ryuko said winking.

 _Months? All she talks about is me? She’s like me for months? But I only gave Santana the love potion a few days so how can she like for months? Maybe it’s a different Rachel but I don’t think so._ I looked up at stage to Santana looking a sexy songstress/seductress in that dress as she opens her mouth to starting, it’s enchanting with the feel of Amy Winehouse and I couldn’t look away as she looks me in the eyes through the entire performance. I feel something stirring inside of me that I didn’t notice when the performance had ended until everyone was standing on their feet, clapping which covered me slightly to pour the antidote in the raven haired Cheerio’s drink as she walks over towards me and I practically jumped into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her neck as I kiss her on the cheek as the cheerleader’s cheeks darken slightly as she hugs me back.

“I take it that you like the performance” Santana said smirking. 

“You were amazing but that it is to be expected” I said smiling.

“Thanks Estrella, I’m glad that you liked it” Santana said smiling.

“I met Ryuko a little while ago” 

“Ay dios mio, what did she tell you?” Santana groans.

“Nothing bad, just that you’ve been coming awhile and… you’ve been talking about me. That you like me” I said fiddling with the top of glass.

“Ughhhh, I’m gonna kill but I guess that it’s okay since I’ve been trying to make my feelings know to you over the last few days now” Santana said laughing nervously as she takes a sip from her drink.

“You have” I said with a nod.

“So… what now?” Santana asked looking at me with uncertainty. 

“I’m not sure because up and until now, I always thought that you hated me” I said looking down at my hands.

“I never hated you, Rachel. I just afraid of my feelings for you and hide behind the insults and taunts but I’m done hiding how I feel about you. You can be annoying, headstrong, overbearing at time but you’re caring, generously, loving, loyal, determined and the list can go and go because there’s a lot of things that I love about you. If you’ll give me a chance I can show you how much I really care and we can go as slow or fast as you want” Santana said taking my hands in hers.

The way that she’s looking at me like I’m the most beautiful and the only girl in the world and it takes everything in me not to yes because I know that she’s only feeling what she feels because of the love potion. It’s not real and I don’t want to get my hopes up only to have them smashed into tiny pieces once the antidote kicks in. I guess that my silence was speaking volumes as the Cheerio sighs to herself as she removes her hands from mine, leaning back into her chair with this look of defeat in her eye before sculpting her face to one of faux contentment and I don’t like it.

“I get it, Rachel. You don’t feel what I feel for you and you rather be with something else” 

“Santana, it’s not like that. This is a lot to take in” I said recapturing her hands.

“Isn’t it?” Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, please let me think this over and I’ll give you an answer tomorrow” 

“I guess that I owe you that much. Okay” 

We hang out at the club for a little while longer before it started to get late as we have school in the morning as the drive was quiet but it was comfortable quiet. Santana walks me up to the porch before taking my face in her hands and kissing me like with a mixture of a lot of pent up sexual tension and desperation, leaving me breathless and using the door to keep myself upright. Santana pulls back a little with a tiny smirk on her face before walking away with an extra sway to her hips towards her car, driving off as I calm myself enough to walk inside of the house, finding my Father ’cascually’ waiting in the living room. 

“So Rachel, you seem to be rather popular with the girls lately. Two dates in two days” Daddy said impressed.

“I hope that you’re not turning to be like how your Daddy was in high school. A player” Dad said crossing his arms over his chest.

“W-What?! I’m not a player and I would never do that to women. I’m just seeing what my options are and those girls asked me out”

“Okay but we want you to careful” Dad said hugging me.

“I am and if you don’t mind, I’m going to get some sleep” I said walking up the stairs.

“What do you mean you hope she’s not turning out like me? I was a hunk” Daddy said slightly offended.

“You were but you slept around a lot and you had that pregnancy scare with that slut Ashley Thompson” 

I shake my head at my Fathers’ ridiculous argument, closing my door behind me.

* * *

  
End of ch. 5 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Santana in Bold, Quinn in Italics, both in Bold Italic) No Air By Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown


	6. Chapter 6

I sigh to myself as I look myself in the mirror, putting the last touches on my appearance as I thought about what happened last night and I couldn’t help but thinking about what’s going to occur at school because I know that everything is going to back to the way they were before I acquire the love potion. In a way, I don’t want everything to back to the way they were because I kind of liked the way that Santana and Quinn treated me while they were in ‘love’ with me since they were actually kind to me and went out of their way to show me that they wanted me. Now the Cheerios are back to their normal selves and revert to treating me like the social pariah that I am although I am hoping that it will not be the case but still.

I grab my things before leaving the house for school and it wasn’t long reached the parking a lot, preparing myself to once again to experience the cold slap of a slushy facial. It’s now or never, I guess. I exit out of my car, walking towards the double doors of McKinley and pushing them open, heading toward my locker to see Karofsky with an overflowing Big Gulp filled with grape slushy. I close my eyes, prepare to take the corn syrup drink to the face and I waited for awhile with nothing happening as I open my eyes to see that the jock had walked right past me to slushy one of the AV member behind me.

I was surprised that Karofsky hadn’t slushied me because I had figured that Quinn had made me an outcast once the antidote had taken effect but it looks like she hasn’t changed her mind as of yet as I make my way to my locker to gather my textbooks for first period. I closed my locker to see Santana standing at her locker, applying lip-gloss to her to her full lips, unaware that I was staring at her but I don’t know what possessed to walk over to her as she catches my eye through the mirror. The Latina caps her lip-gloss before throwing inside of her locker then closes it as she looks me up and down, making me self-conscious about myself that I miss the darkening off of hers as she walks away from me. The raven haired Cheerio didn’t walk to far away before looking over her shoulder with a playful smirk on her face.

“Lookin good, Hobbit” Santana said winking at me.

 _What was that about? Was… was Santana flirting with me? No, that cant be it. I gave her the antidote yesterday and Santana barely tolerates me but she was being her normal flirtatious self then why would she say that I look good for._ I shake my head a little before making my way to AP Literature to Quinn and Santana talking quietly to each other before turning to look at me with amused looks o their faces as the head Cheerio smiles, wiggling her fingers at me while the other sends me an air kiss. I feel my cheek heat up before taking a seat next to Kurt because I have a bad feeling if I sit in-between the cheerleaders that they might try something.

“What’s wrong? You look flushed” 

“It’s nothing” I said shaking my head.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked concerned.

“Yes, I am sure”

As the day went, it seems like Quinn and Santana are back to their normal selves but they were a lot nicer to me now but I couldn’t for the life of me understand why because they never liked me very much. It was small but it was there as both girls would give me simple compliments before brushing their hands against my arm or shoulder, sending small electric shocks through my body which I don’t understand but it feels… nice. The day was halfway over and I was on my way to the auditorium to practice my scales like I normally do but I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm and I turned to see that it’s Finn who didn’t look very happy at the moment as his face was red and the vein on the side of his neck throbs.

“Finn, let me go” I said trying to get out of his grip.

“No. What did you say to Quinn, huh Rachel?” Finn asked angrily. “What did you say to make her break up with me?”

“I didn’t have anything to do with Quinn breaking with you, Finn. Please let me go” I said fearfully.

“Not until you tell me what said to her. You stoop so low to ruin my relationship with Quinn because you‘re so obsessed with me. I don’t understand what I saw in you” Finn said frowning. “You’re such a loser that no one could love you”

I stopped struggling as the tear start pricking behind my eyelids at Finn’s hurtful words and I didn’t want to believe that could love me but… in a way, it’s true because no one in this school ever looks at me that except for Finn. What if what he’s saying is true? Am I that much of a loser that no one would want me? Am I really that undesirable? Who am I kidding, I am undesirable. With my looks and unbearable personality, I was lucky to get Finn to go out with me but things didn’t last for too long. I’m so pathetic that I had to resort to using a love potion to get him to love me again and look at how that turned out. I’m such a pathetic and unlovable loser. I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks as the quarterback rolls his eyes at me before letting out an annoyed huff. 

“Will you cut it out with the crocodile tears, Rachel? It‘s not gonna me feel bad for you” Finn sneers.

“I-I‘m sorry” 

“Don’t apologize to this pyramid nipple idiot, Rachel” 

“I suggest that you let her go now Finnept or you won‘t live to regret” A second voice chimes in.

We turned to see the angry looks of Quinn and Santana before a few inches away as the raven haired Cheerio steps in-between me and Finn as she gets up in his face before pushing away from me. The head Cheerio gently takes me in her arm as I bury my face into her, letting console me by rubbing soothing circles into my back and placing kisses on the top of my head. 

“Why are you sticking up for her? She‘s the reason that you broke with me, Quinn” Finn said furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Oh please, Rachel had nothing to do with that. Q, finally came to her senses and didn’t want to your sweaty, frictionless body” Santana said rolling her eyes. “If you ever put your hands on her ever again, I swear that I will cut your dick off and make you choke on it”

“Look Finn, I broke up with you because I don’t love you. I was just using you to further my popularity and I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry but I‘m not as into you as you are into me” Quinn said shaking her head.

“Lies! We‘re meant to be” Finn said taking a step towards Quinn. “I’m don’t going to let her get in-between us”

“Get it through your thick yet empty head. She doesn’t want you so get over it” Santana said getting annoyed.

“Shut up you slut, no one asked you” Finn said glaring at Santana.

Before Santana could react, a loud slap rings through the hallway as Finn holds his now reddening cheek as he looks at me with an shocked expression on his face with my hand stinging from slapping him so hard. I didn’t know how I got him so quickly but I couldn’t stop myself from reacting because I didn’t like the jock insulting the Latina like he didn’t because she doesn’t deserve and I wont stand for it. 

“I told you Finn, that I would stand for you insulting Santana like that in my presence. Say what you want about me but I will not let you insult my friends” I said glaring at him.

“Whatever, I‘m done with all of you” Finn said storming away.

“Wow Estrella, that was fuckin hot” Santana said smirking.

“Come here” Quinn said pulling me into another hug.

I don’t know how they got here but I’m kind that they are and I didn’t want to leave the warm embrace but then again, we couldn’t stay like forever since lunch will be ending soon. I sigh before pulling myself away from the two cheerleaders but they had a firm hold on me.

“Where are you?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

“T-To class. Lunch will be over soon” I answer.

“Come on Rachel, lets skip. You‘re obviously too upset cause of the Jolly Green Giant to focus on anything else” Santana said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

“I am appalled that you would suggest something that, Santana. I couldn’t possible ditch school because it will go on my permanent record and I cannot have that if I am to get into NYADA” I said shaking my head.

Santana snort slightly as she rolls her eyes at me with Quinn takes my backpack from me and before I could ask for it back, I am lifting into the air then placed over someone’s shoulder as my view becomes of a red Cheerio skirt as a pair of tanned legs. I struggled to get out of the grip on me but it was too strong as I feel a light slap on against my skirt clad backside followed by feminine chuckle before exiting out of the school.

I am set on my feet then cream colored seat as the head Cheerio get into the driver’s seat as the raven haired Cheerio gets into the back with me as she starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot. I couldn’t help but feel a nervous with these two because I don’t know where they were taking me and I don’t know what’s going to happen once we get there but this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that it’s of the sexual persuasion. I nearly jumped out of my skin when an arm wraps around my shoulders and a pair of lips lightly against my temple. 

“Relax Rachel, we don’t bite” Quinn said sounding amused. 

“Unless you want us to” Santana said snickering.

I squeaked out at the implications because I never done anything sexual beyond make-out sessions with a few boys and a few gropes through my clothes but nothing beyond that. I don’t know what the cheerleaders are expecting from me because I am really experience in that department as we arrive to very nice looking mansion as Quinn pulls into the driveway before parking the car. Santana takes my hand in hers before leading me out of the car behind the head Cheerio up the porch as she unlocks the door, allowing the three of us inside but I didn’t get to get a good at inside as I’m pulled up the stairs. I’m pulled into a room to see that the walls are a mixture of white and lavender color scheme, a Queen sized bed with a pale purple bed sheets on it, two bookcases filled with various fiction and nonfiction, dressers, nightstands, a plasma screen TV mounted on a wall and computer resting on a desk next to the bed.

Quinn walks into her bathroom before closing the door behind her as Santana flops on the plush bed with her hands over her head like she’s been before and I assure that she has since she is one of Quinn’s best friend but I am not sure what to do. I feel a little out of place with being in the head Cheerio’s bedroom but I have always wonder what it would it would look like but not in a creepy or sexual kind of way.

“You can sit down, you know” Santana said looking up at me from her spot on the bed.

“R-Right” I said nervously.

I slowly walk over towards the bed before daintily take a seat at the edge of the bed with my hands folded over my lap when the bed drips slightly next to me then a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my shoulders, pushing onto the bed. I let out a surprised squeak as Santana look at me with a pleased look on her face as I glare up but it only served to amuse her further as I slap her to get her to let me go which she did not do.

“Let me up, Santana. This isn’t funny” I said frowning.

“I beg to differ” Santana said giggling. “And I’m rather comfortable where I’m at”

This is when the door of the bathroom to reveal Quinn in a white tank top and red boy shorts and her hair in a loose ponytail as she looks at the scene in front of her with a raised eyebrow. 

“San, will you stop molest her?” Quinn asked rolling her eyes.

“You‘re just jealous that we‘re getting started without” Santana said smirking. 

“It’s-It’s not l-like that at all Q-Quinn” I said shaking my head.

“Don’t worry love, Santana doesn’t much control with her urges” Quinn said giving Santana a pointed look.

Santana scoffs before letting go so I could sit up properly as Quinn walks over, talking a seat at the head of her bed before pulling me over so I was sitting next to with the other girl on the other side of me. The head Cheerio takes my hand in her, interlacing our fingers as I look in her hypnotizing hazel eyes as my breath becomes caught in my throat as she looks at me with this magnetic look, making it impossible to look away.

“Rachel, I know that we haven’t the nicest people over the years” Quinn states.

“We’ve been a couple of bitches to you but that’s only because we were idiots and afraid of losing our popularity and our spots on the Cheerios” Santana said taking my other hand in hers.

“It’s okay, guy. I forgive you all that stuff and I get it. I really do” I said squeezing their hands reassuringly.

“No love, you don’t understand. We, Santana and I, like you a lot. I think… I know that we’re in love with you but we were just too blind to see it” Quinn said sighing.

“And we really had our heads up our asses but not anymore” Santana said shaking her head. “We’re not missing out on something that could be the best thing in our lives”

“W-What are you saying?” I asked looking between them confused.

“What we’re saying is that we want you, Rachel Berry” Quinn said smiling.

“We want you to be ours” Santana said smiling softly.

“W-What?” I asked shocked.

“I think we might have broken her, Q” Santana said shaking her head.

“We talked about it and we’re both in love with you” Quinn says.

“We were going to fight each other to see who got the chance to ask you to their girlfriend but we knew that you didn’t want us killing each other over you even though I would’ve won that fight” Santana said smugly.

“Psh dream on Lopez” Quinn said playfully rolling her eyes. “Then we talk it over some more before coming to the conclusion that the both of us should date you at the same time”

“So? You both want to share?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well in a way but the three will have an equal control in this relationship… that is if that’s what you want, Estrella” Santana said running her thumb across my knuckles.

Is that what I want? What do I want? I know that I like the attention and affection that they both showed me with the last couple of days and we’ll have equal control in this relationship but am I willing to give myself fully and whole-heartedly to them. For that I know, this could be a clever ploy into humiliating me but I don’t think it is. I looked at Quinn and Santana to see hopefulness, sincerity and vulnerability that I usually don’t see in these confident and self-assured girls before as I take in a deep breath as a small smile forms on my face as I place a kiss on both of their cheeks.

“I want this. I want the both of you” I said smiling.

“For realz?” Santana questions.

“Yes Santana, for realz” I said giggling. 

Quinn takes my face in her hands, pulling me into a searing kiss as a small moan escapes my life before I’m pulled another away as Santana kisses me heatedly, leaving me breathlessly as I look into her lust filled eyes. The raven haired Cheerio claims my lips once as her tongue sweeps across the crease of my mouth, asking for permission which I grant as she slides her tongue inside and I feel a hand on my thigh as a pair of lips latches onto my exposed neck. I pulled away when the need for oxygen becomes too much as the Latina places her mouth on the other side of my neck, sucking and nipping at my flesh as I threw my head on the HBIC’s shoulder as my body shakes with pleasure.

Hands begin roaming my body intimately as an alabaster hand palms my left breast while a tanned hand slowly makes its way under my skirt to my pink cotton panties as open mouth kisses are placed along the column of my throat. The ever growing wetness between my legs increases as my owl sweater is lifted with the mouths on my neck are removed, causing me to whimper in dismay. My sweater is pulled over my head and discarded on the floor, leaving me in a white tank top and skirt as the Latina racks over my body with her eyes as she reaches for the zipper on the side of my argyle skirt, looking at me for permission. I swallowed thickly as I nodded because I didn’t trust my voice at the moment as she smile before pulling the zipper then pulling the skirt down my legs as she discards it on the floor. I quickly covered myself because I never been naked in front of others before unless it was for changing for gym and I know that I don’t have the best body since I have been told multiple times that I didn’t have the right body type.

“Don’t hide from us, love” Quinn said folding my arms. 

“Yeah, you’re so fuckin beautiful” Santana said kissing my cheek. “Let us show how beautiful you are”

I nodded as the cheerleaders continue to undress me until I was completely naked with Santana pushing my legs apart, looking at my dripping core with this hungry look on her face before lowering herself giving me broad lick. I moaned loudly as my hips jerked forwards as the raven haired Cheerio pulls back, licking her lips with a smirk on her face.

“Damn Rachel, you really do tastes like berries. Q, you gotta taste this” Santana said.

Quinn moves from behind me as she switches places with Santana, settling between my legs as she lowers her face to my nether regions as her tongue sweeps up and down as I laced my hand in her blonde hair, pushing her face further into me. The head Cheerio gently probes my dripping core with her tongue before pushing it inside as I buck my hip as she wraps her lips around my clit.

“Q-Quinn”

Oh goodness, I never felt this good before and it’s like nothing that I have ever felt before as I didn’t want it to stop as Santana sucks on my neck while taking both of my breasts in her, massage them then tweaking my nipples. I feel something coiling my lower belly as Quinn thrusts two of her finger into my core, sending me over the edge as my hips jerks several times as I fall slack against the cheerleader behind me. The head Cheerio comes up from behind my legs with her face glistening with my juices as the raven haired cheerleader grabs her by the neck, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss of teeth and tongues. I feel myself tingling as I watched the two cheerleader make-out with each other and it was very hot as the Latina moves from behind me to remove her clothes then positions herself in-between my legs, lifting one of them over her shoulder. I didn’t know what going on until she lowers herself, pressing core together making the both of moan loudly before moving her hips against mine as I throw my head back with our clit rubbing against each other deliciously.

“Oh San, fuck” I said closing my eyes.

“Mmm you like that, Estrella” Santana said grinding into me.

“Oh god, yes. More” I said bucking my hips upwards.

“Fuck. You’re so fuckin wet”

Quinn comes into view as she latches onto one of my nipples while tweaking the other as I lace my hand back into her hair, pushing my breast further into her warm mouth as I slide my hand into her boy shorts to find her panties completely drenched. I tried to push them out of the way but it was proving to be rather difficult with one hand but the HBIC seem to understand what I was trying to do as she steps out of shorts as well as her panties. I didn’t know what I am doing since I don’t have much knowledge on lesbian sex to go so I’m relying on instincts as I push two fingers into her warm, wet cavern, causing her to buck against my fingers as I move them in and out at a steady pace. It wasn’t long before we all were coming undone from the built up pleasure as the two cheerleader collapse on either side of me, panting from the exertion before snuggling into me.

“Wow that was” I said trying to catch my breath.

“Amazing” Santana said giggling as she finishes my sentence.

“We definitely have to do that again” Quinn said wrapping her arm over me and Santana.

“As amazing as that was, I don’t want our relationship to solely based on sex” I said looking at the both of them.

“Don’t worry Estrella, it won’t be. We love you and we’ll take you out on as many dates as you want” Santana said kissing me on the lips.

“Because you’re worth it” Quinn said kissing me on the lips as well.

“Geez Quinn, this ain’t a L’Oreal commerical” Santana said rolling her eyes playfully.

“Fuck you, San” Quinn said flipping her off.

“Oh I plan on it” Santana said smirking.

“You’re incorrigible” I said shaking my head.

“But you love it, Estrella” Santana said throwing the cover over us.

I don’t know what the future holds for us but I do that it looks bright and I would want anyone than these two with in facing the unknown as both girls cuddle into me, letting sleep over take us.

* * *

The End 


End file.
